


Episode Mordra

by Junopea



Series: Trivium (Working title) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Catboys & Catgirls, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: A young witch's familiar heads off to fetch her a man for a good time, but the witch finds another to play with while her friend is gone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trivium (Working title) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438144
Kudos: 5





	Episode Mordra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> A story set within my Trivium plotline featuring a character I recently created for a friend to use jointly.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Junop3a/status/1253957987586236416?s=20

In the American northeast, within a cottage occluded by fog, in the dense woods, a youthful looking witch with pale greenish skin, in a plain black cloak stirred her brewing potion absentmindedly. Her thoughts were distracted by future concoctions she wanted to create, and when that youtuber who made extracted chemicals from countertop medication would upload next time.

Her cottage was adorned in one end by completed potions in flasks, jars, with many more flasks and jars waiting to be filled. The other end had her bed and gaming rig with an RTX GPU, and a top end cpu “watercooled” with a fluid she mixed herself for maximum efficiency. The monitors were showing a thread on the supernatural sub-board of an imageboard she would troll.

A set of flasks jostled suddenly and shook the witch out of her daydreaming.

“Getting restless, Erato?” The witch asked.

The cat leered at her silently before it started to elongate and grow. A beautiful, dark skinned woman with the same build as the witch appeared from the cat’s form.

“You promised we’d shop, Mordra! How long are you going to keep stirring?” Erato’s still present ears and tail arched in frustration.

Mordra kept her composure. “As long as it takes. Success isn’t to be rushed.”

“My ass, you’re a hobbyist! You haven’t even visited the local council in a decade!”

“Snarky little wench,” Mordra cooly replied. “You’re welcome to leave. I won’t be needing your assistance for this phase. Just hide those pesky features of yours that you keep neglecting.”

Erato pouted. “Silly Mordra, the humans would just think I’m a furry and laugh. No one’s going to lynch me in this day and age.”

“As long as you enjoy being a joke,” Mordra smiled.

“Says the maneater!” Erato countered.

“I am feeling a bit peckish.”

Erato thought for a moment, taking Mordra’s comment seriously. “Do you want me to fetch a boy for you?”

“Like the good old days?” Mordra’s face lit up and for a moment, she neglected her stirring.

“What, am I not good enough anymore?” Erato pouted again, this time more playfully.

“That’s not it, darling? Sometimes I just want a different sort of flavor.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll be going now!” Erato trotted to the door.

“Wait, don’t jus-” Erato rushed out and shut the door behind her.

Mordra stood silently for a moment, before finally mumbling to herself. “Maybe it’ll be fun,” she said before hearing the bubbling of her potion cauldron.

“Oh shit-” She rushed to find brew just on the cusp of being ruined and maneuvered quickly to stir it back to stability.

An hour or so later, Mordra was pouring her completed potion into a dozen or so identical labeled flasks via a filtered funnel.

An aphrodisiac. A product of her own design that she sold at an online site. Though, more often than not, she ended up taking it herself due to the lack of sales and the need to clear space.

“I bet if I sold this as homeopathic I’d get more buyers,” Mordra mused while pouring the final flask.

Mordra turned back to the entrance of her hut. “Erato… how long are you going to be out?” Turning back to the potion flask in her hand, she set to sealing it, but stopped herself.

“Ugh… time to treat myself,” she muttered before taking a swig. The slippery, sickly sweet liquid wormed down her throat. A strange feeling she was all too used to, having tried her own work many times.

Mordra felt her body pleasantly warming up- a good sign she did well. She ran her fingers across her face and lips. Her sensitivity was already getting higher. Another good sign.

Next, Mordra poured a small amount of her aphrodisiac onto her hand. It had the consistency of lubricant, another special touch of hers. She parted her cloak to reveal her high cut leotard and curvaceous, petite body. Next, she lifted aside the crotch and revealed her freshly shaven pussy so she could rub her product liberally onto her genitals.

The warmth felt more intense than ever. She shuddered a bit from sensation. It was as much internal as external, like an alcohol buzz mixed with a warming pad. The sensation was spreading through her body very quickly now.

“Mmmm well done.” Mordra was enjoying the fruits of her labor so far. Deciding to take things further, she removed her cloak completely and hopped onto the bed to enjoy herself fully.

Once there, Mordra reached under the pillows for her prize: an elegantly carved and lacquered wooden dildo, adorned with ridges. Despite her pussy already being slick with her concoction and girl juices, she decided to lubricate the dildo with the rest of her potion as well. Best to treat herself to the best.

Without hesitation, she spread her legs upward, holding one with her freehand and began to rub the ridges of her wooden toy against her nub.

“Ahh, shit!” She moaned. The pleasure was intense, but not to the point of pain. Thanks to her potion, she could multi-orgasm without downtime. 

Sure enough, not long after she began grinding the toy against herself did she squirt a short burst of cum. “GODDAMN! YES!” Mordra cried out before a few more spurts shot out. She arched herself upward, chasing the sudden orgasm.

“HNNNG!” She gritted her teeth from the intensity coursing through her body. Then abruptly collapsed. Her arm was beginning to cramp.

“Too much stirring… When did I become such a lightweight.” Mordra whined in reference to both her pitiful arm strength and extremely quick orgasm.

Mordra impotently stirred her clit around with her less tired hand while she weighed her options. Not enough mana to waste to levitate her own toy to pound herself silly. No Erato to fingerbang her. No Erato bringing in a cute boy to rut them senseless.

“Stupid cat, running off on her own.” 

Faintly, she heard a cry outside. She looked around anxiously, but paid no heed. No one can see her home unless she willed it.

“Guys! I’m kinda lost! My GPS has no signal!”

She could hear it now. A man.

Perfect. Mordra’s cumbrain said before her rational mind could think of anything else. It’s how she did it in the old days. Lured a boy in. Had some fun. Stored his cum. Erased his memory.

Just thinking about it made Mordra giddy. The effects of this potion were made to last and she wasn’t going to be satisfied any time soon.

Mordra hurriedly redressed in her cloak and stepped outside.

The cold momentary caught her off guard. Her cottage was enchanted to keep it a comfortable temperature. Now that she was outside, the autumn air was creeping under her cloak and against her bare legs. The effects of her aphrodisiac seemed to counteract it enough that she didn’t bother going back in to change. Best to greet this man as she was.

At first, Mordra couldn’t catch anything in the monotone fog; just the dense trees and patches of dirt and grass. Her own spells were too effective. Likely why the man got lost in the first place. If he kept walking, soon he’d find his way out of domain. Alas, now he’s her prey

Finally, she spotted him- A lean 20-something in a puffy vest over a plaid button up. 5 o’ clock shadow and well styled dirty blond hair. What a catch!

“Guys, can you even hear me? It’s just static!” Mordra’s spell worked its magic again. If he had a landline, he might be able to connect. In fact, Mordra herself was leeching from the town’s fiber connection to get online herself.

He hadn’t noticed her yet. Good. She waited for the right moment to glide behind him. Then, she eagerly reached a hand out to tap his shoulder.

“YEEEEAEH! JESUS CHRIST!” The man yelped and spasmed away from her. Mordra giggled at the pitiful sight.

The man turned to Mordra and took some deep breaths to reorient himself. “What the fuck!? You scared me!” The man was too startled to notice Mordra floating a few inches above the ground.

“I noticed you were lost! I can help you!” Mordra greeted him in the most cheerful voice she could muster. On which still felt fairly muted.

“Y-yeah!” The man replied, calming down a bit. “Right...so why are you dressed for Halloween? It’s not for another week.”

“Halloween? I-I was trying out my costume in private when I saw you lost!” Mordra was blushing as she made up the excuse. As well as getting irritated over her comfortable, premium fabric cloak being compared to a tawdry, polyester halloween outfit. Despite that, the arousal from her brew was overpowering her usual stoicism and pride. 

“Huh? Are you taking selfies for a cosplay or something? Aren’t you a bit too young to be out here on your own like this?” Mordra’s brow furrowed. She had been getting annoying questions like that ever since the 80s. Her young appearance never used to be a problem with the men from the 1800s.

“I’ll have you know I live nearby!” Mordra kept up her cordial tone despite her growing irritation. “I have a landline if you need to call your friends.” It wasn’t hard to force a smile when her potion was still wreaking havoc on her libido. She just tried her best to keep her fluids from dripping onto the ground. 

“Shit, I’m on someone's property?” The man tried to gauge his surroundings. “I must have wandered really far, but I don’t see your house!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you!” Mordra moved to take his hand. The act would lower her enchantment so the man could find her house within the fog.

“Huh, s-sure! Hey, is it that cottage there?” The man was able to spot her home now. “Looks kinda small for a family.”

“I live by myself.” Mordra clarified. Does Erato even count? She sleeps on a pillow and wanders most of the week.

“Huh? Wait, how old are you!?”

“29.” Mordra made up a believable age that fit the upper limit of what was plausible for a person of her complexion.

“Really? Wow, I’m sorry! I thought I was talking to a kid.”

“Hehehe, you flatter me.” Lies of course. She was getting a little pissed. I’ll let it slide because you’re cute.

They walked a bit further along, finally getting to the front of her cottage.

“You’re living alone somewhere like this? Who are you anyway?”

“Oh, my father built it, and I’ve been living here ever since he passed it to me.” This one wasn’t as much of a fib. “I’m Mordra, by the way.”

“Mordra? Kinda old school huh? I’m Lance.” He waved to her. “You seem so old fashioned, but you’re out here cosplay?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Mordra was almost glad this person was utterly clueless. “Anyway, feel free to come in.”

Mordra opened the door to her cottage and the two stepped inside. The pleasant smell of Mordra’s candles greeted them instantly. Lance scanned the room and admired her decoration.

“Really committed to this cosplay of yours, huh?” Lance remarked while scanning her potion flasks.

Mordra was fidgeting at this point, trying to stifle her impatience. Her legs were rubbing together in anticipation. Her lewd body motions and nervousness remained hidden underneath her cloak.

Not wanting to test out how oblivious this “Lance” was, she sauntered to her coffee brewer and reached her hand into one of her cloak’s hidden pockets for her aphrodisiac flask.

“Would you like some coffee?” Mordra offered while stealthy pouring drops of the flask’s contents into her fresh brew before stowing it away.

“Can’t turn that down. I feel like I’ve been lost for hours.” Lance made himself comfortable. He sat his backpack next to a small couch before resting on it. “I hope they’re not worried about me. So where’s your phone?”

“Just a sec,” Mordra said, producing two mugs of her spiked coffee. “Here.”

“How do you even get a line over here anyway? How much did that run your dad, anyway.”

“He had to get permission from the township.” She lied again. A small smile creeped over her as he finally sipped her coffee.

“Must have been a pain in the ass,” Lance thought out loud. “I forgot to ask for sugar, but I appreciate you adding it in anyway.” Lance mistook the flavor of aphrodisiac for sweetener.

“No problem.” Mordra smiled. “I’ll get the phone for you.” As she walked to where she kept her phone, she heard Lance begin to groan. The potion was starting to have an effect.

Mordra could no longer wait. The aphrodisiac was starting to cloud her brain beyond even her tolerances. She grabbed the phone and took a deep breath to prepare herself..

Mordra spun back to face Lance. He had already drunk half the mug’s contents.

“This is good stuff! I feel warmer already!” Lance shot up to his feet. “Alright, time to call my buds.”

“Of course,” Mordra replied as she moved to hand Lance her phone. His hand went to grab it, but instead she stepped back.

“Do you need to go so quickly?” Mordra cooed. “I haven’t had company in so long.”

“Uh, yeah? My friends are probably worried.” Lance then collapsed back onto the chair. “Well, maybe they are? I didn’t want to be out here in the first place.”

“Feel free to vent, I’m impartial,” Mordra begged as she moved to sit directly next to him.

“Well, the woods around here are supposedly haunted,” Lance explained. “That and the large house not too far from here. Apparently they renovated it to sell. Bad Karma if you ask me.”

“That old place?” Of course Mordra knew about it. She had an affair with a countess there in her prime. As to whether it was haunted, maybe by Mordra and Erato themselves. Mordra could imagine that girl pranking anyone who came nearby that place for a good laugh.

“Right?” Lance said, assuming she had agreed with something he implied. “They wanted to ‘camp out’ here, but I wasn’t about that.”

“But you’re here now,” Mordra countered. “Did you feel left out?”

“Something like that? A girl I liked ended up joining, but she ended up joined to the hip with my other friend the whole trip.” Lance began to blush. “Total bullshit. I ended up splitting off for a few minutes to pull myself together and next thing you know, I’m lost in some fog. Worst case scenario.” Lance seemed a tad buzzed. Mordra looked over his body and could see him pitching a tent through his jeans even he didn’t notice yet.

I wonder how big it is. Mordra’s anticipation was peaking, but she continued to hear him out.

“Then next thing you know, you spooked the heck out of me, weird cosplayer girl.” Lance finished his coffee. “Not that I’m not grateful for the hospitality.”

“No offense taken.” Mordra sipped her own spiked coffee. She had to make her move soon. “Were you worried I’d hurt you?”

Lance burst into a laugh. “Oh man, no. Your look is too on the nose! No way a real witch would look so cute.”

Mordra could no longer be offended by Lance’s obliviousness. Just the thought of being called cute reddened her face even more. It’s been awhile since she had gotten praise like this.

“Besides, it’s still light out.” Lance added. “If I’m going to get attacked, wouldn’t it be during the day.”

“Fair enough.” Mordra agreed gently. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his lap. “If it’s not out of line, I’d say that girl lost out.”  
“Uh…” Lance was unsure what was happening, but the aphrodisiac made her delicate hand on his lap feel like heaven. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe, but only because you seem so pent up.” Mordra ran her fingers against his lap and to his barely contained boner. “So does this boy here.”

Lance’s eyes met with Mordra’s. His breathing began to become labored, like the nerves of his cock had gotten so sensitive that a steel sheet could be between her fingers and his cock and he’d still feel it.

“Y-you’re really 29, right?”

“Even if I weren’t, does that matter now, I’ll never tell.” She grinned before unzipping his fly and letting his dick free. “Oh my.”

It had been awhile since she saw her product used on a man and by her judgement, it was just as effective as ever. His dick was at full mast, pulsating vigorously and glistening with precum.

Mordra didn’t say another word, instead she simply began to lick his sweaty cock clean. Lance couldn’t seem to care anymore either. Instead, his hand reached for her head, massaging her short hair.

While Mordra worked his cock, he began to notice her ears. Pointed and long. He thought it was part of her costume, but they felt so warm on his fingers. His heart skipped a beat.

Before Mordra could wrap her lips around her, he backed away.

“W-what are you!?” Lance cried out. “Is this real!?”

Mordra simply smiled before finally removing her cloak and revealing her glistening, lithe body underneath.

“I’m just a girl who wants to have fun.” Mordra explained. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Mordra glided towards the startled Lance and moved in for a kiss. He couldn’t deny her anymore. The two caught themselves in an embrace. Mordra had finally hooked her catch.

Once she was satisfied, the two parted lips. In between pants she told him, “Let me get back to making you feel good.”

Mordra lowered herself back to his crotch and started licking again, down his shaft and to his balls. She started sucking them gleefully. They were swollen thanks to her aphrodisiac’s properties. Lance’s body was in semen production overdrive- a perfect time for Mordra to replenish her stockpile.

While still gargling his balls, Mordra began to jerk Lance off. The sensation sent Lance into a cascade of pleasure, with him squealing in a very unmasculine voice. Mordra was so proud of her work, both the potion making and her skills pleasuring a man.

If her own experience was anything to go by, it wouldn’t be long now. She wrapped her lips around the bellend, licking his glans while continuing to jerk him, all while he continued to squirm and squeal. 

To Mordra’s delight, Lance came abruptly as expected. His cum gushed into her mouth and throat. Mordra wanted to keep as much in there as possible for what she’d do next, but at some point, her mouth became too full. Mordra had to pull out.

Mordra released her mouth from his mass and even more semen gushed out from him. Lance’s fluids painted Mordra’s face and leotard in his seed. She tried her best not to swallow his cum or laugh in adulation. Instead, she reached underneath the couch for a spare flask to hold it all.

Quickly, she produced the flask and made sure Lance could see her release all the cum he shot inside her into it. 

“Thank you… ahh… Lance.” Mordra was finally able to say. “You let so much out.”

Lance’s dick was still leaking cum. “I never nutted that much in my life. What are you doing with that?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mordra assured him while scooping the rest of his seed from her body and into the flask. “Just keeping a little momento.” Finally satisfied, Mordra licked her fingers clean.

“Fuck it, I’m not gonna question this anymore.” Lance got up and picked up Mordra. She squealed from being manhandled so abruptly, but didn’t fight it. Lance walked her to her own bed before tossing her onto it.

Mordra giggled. It was going better than she had hoped.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Mordra uttered invitingly.

Lance grabbed ahold of Mordra’s legs and pulled her close to the edge of the couch. His cock plopped squarely onto her stomach, just above her entrance. He smacked the head of his cock against her bare pussy, it squirting in response to each impact.

“I’m thinking I will.” Lance could tell Mordra didn’t need any prep, instead, he simply drove his rod straight to hilt inside of her.

“AHHHHHHHH YES!” Mordra cried out, releasing her pent up horniness. “Smash me like I’m your crush, you fucking simp!” 

Lance couldn’t even process his words as he piledrove into her. Lifting her legs in such a way that his cock could hit her deepest spot. Despite how drenched Mordra was, her aphrodisiac swelled up Lance’s cock to a nice, snug fit.

Mordra’s eyes rolled back. Her body went limp. She allowed Lance to take the lead and ruin her unused pussy.

“I’m gonna cum! Take it, you slut!” Lance warned.

“Yes, cum in my pussy!” Mordra pleaded. “Knock me up!” Not that it would be possible, but Mordra says a lot of dumb things when she’s horny.

With a fierce jab, his cock pressed hard against her uterus, where he shot his load deep inside. He filled her up almost instantly and all that extra semen spurted out of her loose cunt. The sensation sent Mordra into an orgasm herself. The two cried out together as they climaxed.

For a moment, Mordra and Lance savored the moment and kissed, but Mordra knew they were only beginning. Lance’s vigor remained, thanks to her concoction. He couldn’t help but start thrusting into her with the same strength as when he began. His cock felt none of the overstimulation of a post-orgasm.

Mordra giggled like a child. So proud of her work. So proud of being fucked so perfectly. She was tearing up from the overwhelming sensation of the aftershocks of her orgasms. 

Like a champ, Lance’s mind was too clouded to ask if this was too much. He had become as mindless and relentless as a fuck machine pounding a a pornstar senseless.

Mordra’s tongue was sticking out, her face looked like a manga slut being gangbanged. Each thrust spread pleasure over her whole body to where every part felt like a clit. 

“Ahhh….AHHHHHhhhhh!” Eventually, Mordra fully let herself go and her bladder emptied out, wetting herself, Lance and the bed in cum and piss. Her body was convulsing from pure pleasure and lance was unable to stop.

Mordra was tossed around and fucked in god knows how many positions for the span of hours. At some point she had passed out, but Lance senselessly continued. He was no longer able to control himself.  
Finally, Lance collapsed, still inside the unconscious Mordra. There the two were finally at rest, drenched in sweat and cum.

Mordra awoke with Lance’s body draping over her. The aphrodisiac had finally worn off. She was tired and sore all over. She felt absolutely no regret.

Mordra shoved the used goods aside and got to work cleaning up. Their fluids had dried up so the yield wasn’t what she had hoped. If Erato had stayed she would have collected the fresh cum after the two had passed out, but a win is a win.

After finishing up the cleaning, she got her fuckboy redressed and poured some memory potion into his dumb, open mouth. 

Into Lance’s ear, while he was still asleep, she whispered, “You never met me, you’ll wake up near a gas station where you’ll call your friends. When you met them, you’ll tell them you took a nap after them having taken too long to answer your calls.”

Mordra thought for a moment, then continued. “You’ll no longer have any feelings for your female friend. She’s just not into you, there’s plenty of fish in the sea.” 

Finally satisfied with her instruction, she spoke an incantation, opening a rift in a secluded area near the gas station she mentioned and shoved him off along with his backpack.

Once Mordra was finally alone, a smile began to creep up on her face.

“I’VE STILL GOT IT, BABY!” Mordra cried out, hopping up and down. “Aww man, I haven’t been pounded like that in forever! Still the best potion maker in the tri-state area!” Outside, a flock of birds flew away, startled by her yelling.

Once she was done congratulating herself, she began to sniff the air.

“God, I stink. Time for a shower.” Mordra undressed and slinked off into her bathroom.

She filled her spacious bath with warm water, and poured another potion into it as it filled. This one was for soothing the body. A nice treat after a job well done.

Once it was full, Mordra slid in, soothed by the comforting warmth of the water. 

“Ahh, that’s the stuff,” Mordra moaned as she sunk into the bath. Once she was in, she simply laid there for a while and decompressed.

Finally, her thoughts began to wander as the events that transpired became more distant. It was night now and Erato still wasn’t back.

“What are you doing out there?” Mordra mused. It wasn’t all that unusually for Erato to be out most of the day, but she always came back in the evening.

Little did Mordra know that Erato was experiencing her own adventure in a house not too far away.


End file.
